No choice
by HFH
Summary: The meta-breeds are being killed one by one. When Static is attacked, Gear has no more choice that keep the rest together. That's the only way to survive


****

No choice

Chapter One: Alone

Summary: The meta-breeds are being killed one by one. When Static is attacked, Gear has no choice to keep the rest together. That's the only way to survive.

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Richard Osgood Foley or any Static Shock character, otherwise this will be the season 5

Adam Evans got into the elevator, worried. He had been receiving his brother's menaces since last week. Ebon wanted to gather the whole gang together... and Adam didn't want to take part in it. He knew how persuasive and dangerous his lunatic brother could be. His hand hid into his pocket and touched a little case. In his mind, Ebon was replaced by Sharon's beautiful face.

That morning was pure routine: getting up, having a shower, saying goodbye to his "Number One Fan", having breakfast. He never slept with the same woman twice. He knew that no one could replace Sharon. Only her presence made him feel complete. Although they never shared more than a couple of passionate kisses, Adam knew that Sharon was the woman of his life. He decided it during breakfast. Adam visited every jewelery and chose an expesive ring. Eugene Sammuels, his agent, would be furious...

The man arrived to his apartment and stopped, surprised. The lock was completely melted. He didn't need to be the RubberBand Man to realize that the troubles were waiting for him.

__

He was excited. The hunt was going to start. His victim had been chosen by chance. A poster proclaimed the wonders of Adam Evans's new CD. Everybody knew Adam Evans. But only he knew that Evans was a meta-breed, just like him. In a few minutes, his hands were going to absorb RubberBand Man's skills.

The door was locked. Even better: he hated easy works. Only his last victim's skill could help him. She was waiting alone in the dark. Minutes later, her empty body made him realize that his powers increased. The thirst of revenge planned it all. He was going to catch every responsible of his confinement in prision. His first target was Static Shock, that arrogant superhero-wannabe. His victim's abilities wouldn't be enough for Static. He was wrapped in that dilemma when his eyes met the poster.

He smirked. A violet steam came out from his lips. The lock was corroded by the acid

Adam changed into the RubberBand Man. He was going to ask "Is someone there?", but he stopped. The obvious answer was "Yes, duh!" On the screen, a blonde woman advertised about an inminent storm, Adam already _met _her. He walked towards the couch, slowly. A man was lying on the floor. His hands were twitched, Death arbsorbed the colour of his skin. Adam's brother wasn't a meta-breed anymore. Ebon became Ivan Evans again. This time, the change was permanent.

__

Ebon sit on the couch. He was going to wait for his cowardly brother. Adam was stubborn, but Ebon thought the fear Adam always felt for him was going to be decisive. If his brother refuse this last offer, Ivan was prepared to leave their relationship behind... and kill him.

What a irony! 354 channels and nothing decent to watch. Ebon fell asleep

Minutes later, the lock was corroded and the door opened.

Static Shock was flying on the disc, next to him, Gear was yawing. After the harrowing dinner (that X-Mas, Virgil was going to give Sharon a cookbook) and before the bedtime (just like The PowerPuff Girls) was the patrolling. A murderer was free, although he let Static off from Ebon, his next victim might be an innocent.

-Damn, I lost "Medabots" for this...- Gear complained- What a night... We didn't find any clue about Ebon's killer

Virgil sighed -Hey, look at the positive side: you didn't have to stand Sharon's cooking...

Richie's rollers emited a strange noise. Seconds later, he was falling

-Gear- a brightness enveloped Richie. Static Shock left him on the floor -What happened?

-I dunno- the teenager took his rollers out and examined them. He blinked, atonished. The propellings were completely melted. Gear touched them. "How could this happen? Backpack didn't detected any anomaly and..."

All was so sudden. Everything was confused for Richie. A shadow envolved Static, his friend couldn't see his face but Gear was sure of something: he wasn't Ebon. A dark tentacle flung Gear forwards. The young superhero tried to stand up, ignoring the pain that invaded his back.

Virgil couldn't defend himself, he felt weak. His powers were abandoning him, Richie's voice seemed very distant to him...

Gear threw a bomb, hoping it didn't hurt Static. His plan was successful, the shadow esscaped through a dark vortex. While he ran towards the fallen superhero, Richie's mind made an effort to understand what happened. Ebon was dead... who attacked Static?

-Virgil- Richie's call was begging for an answer

-Virgil! Please talk to me- he touched Virgil's face. Their attacker took Static Shock's mask with him.

"no... no... please no... don't..." Gear was terrified, his friend didn't react.

-VIRGIL- Richie's scream broke the silence.


End file.
